Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Drabbles
by JitterJabberwock
Summary: Drabbles and shit, things I think of. Entirely AU, everyone is all hunky-dory with each other. :v I'll add as many characters as I so damn want. All one chapter one-shots of harmless fun (kek don't quote me on that) With love from yours truly, Alyss
1. Sick Bird

**BEFORE AN: WELCOME WELCOME! WELCOME ALL! I am officially caught up to date on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V and I am super proud! Took me a week or so with my work and all. But I present you an AU of nothing but drabbles. No real full-fledged stories are gonna be here, just one shot of chapters of drabbles.**

 **:**

 **So, without further a do-do. Let's begin with the drabbles! Starting with the first**

 **#1 Sick Bird**

 **Includes Shun, Yuuto, Yuya and mentions of others!**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Shun woke up early as per usual, not really feeling any energy though. He got a crappy excuse for a night's sleep. He trudged out of his room into the small living space of the house. He, his best friend and little sister were the occupants of the house, so it didn't have to be big. He entered the small kitchen and got a kettle out to boil some water for either tea or hot chocolate, he'd decide later. Ruri was staying at Rin's house for a 'Girls Night' along with Serena and Yuzu. Yuuto would probably sleep until noon like he normally did on weekends and breaks, so the only conscious occupant was Shun. He decided hot chocolate and made it, looking at the illuminated digits on the stove. Half past six. He walked over to the window and opened it to see the snow coating the ground and light flakes gently falling from the sky. He sat on the sofa and ended up spacing out while watching the snow, his mind snapping back when he heard a loud yawn and a door opening. Yuuto was awake, he trudged out, made himself a drink and trudged into the living room and sitting beside Shun.

"Mornin' Shun… Wh'time is it?" Yuuto mumbled, taking a sip of the hot chocolate he made himself. Shun blinked and glanced to the clock on the wall.

"Seven in the morning." He responded.

"Why're you up so early?"

Yuuto yawned and drank the rest of the drink.

"The drink smelt nice, I was drawn to it…" He smiled with a sleepy and goofy tone as he put the cup in the sink.

"Mnnight…" Yuuto smiled and trudged back to his room.

"It's seven in the morning, not seven in the night…" Shun mumbled and rolled his eyes and placed the empty glass in the sink. He concluded that he should probably try to sleep a little longer, anything more than an hour and a half would be nice. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, hoping to be lulled into sleep.

At least he didn't wake up again from a night terror, but it was clattering and Yuuto humming. He shifted and sat up, glad that he got some sleep but unhappy for how terrible he now felt.

"Hey! Good afternoon~" Yuuto smiled, looking at Shun. _Afternoon!?_ Did he sleep that long? He glanced over at the clock.

Ten Forty-five in the morning.

"Oh fuck you, Yuuto…" Shun groaned and rolled his eyes. Yuuto laughed and smiled, looking at Shun.

"I'm not even mad, your reaction was so worth it." He chuckled, leaning against the counter separating the kitchen and living room. Shun gave his usual scowl, no shock really.

"Oh yeah. Ruri sent me a text about an hour ago saying that she was going to stay another night at Rin's." Yuuto added, tapping his phone screen. Shun just simply shrugged, glad his younger sister was having fun.

"You're quieter than usual, what's up?" Yuuto asked, giving Shun a glare of his own, though his glare showed more concern than anything. His glare wasn't nearly as nasty as Shun's, but then again, Yuuto had _never_ seen anyone give a nastier glare than Shun. He stood and grabbed a few things and headed to the door.

"Going for a walk?" Yuuto asked, leaning out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I have to buy some stuff…" Shun said, finally responding to Yuuto.

"Oh! Can you get me another pair of headphones? I'll pay you back, mine finally fell apart." Yuuto asked followed by a light chuckle.

"Not a problem, you don't need to pay me back." Shun said, getting his boots, coat and scarf and leaving.

Yuuto gave him a wave as he left then looked towards his room with a small scowl.

"Who assigns homework over winter break?" He groaned.

Shun trudged through the snow, hearing kids yelling and throwing snowballs at each other.

"Let's see… See if I can get this stupid phone fixed… A few more notebooks… Yuuto's headphones… Stuff for dinner…" Shun mumbled to himself as he walked, the phone was going to be first. He and Yuuto had fought (per Yuuto's request, Shun was a great fighter and Yuuto got practice because of it) and Yuuto had knocked Shun's phone off the counter, shattering the screen to the point where it wouldn't turn on anymore. He hated touch screens, the screens were too damn delicate.

After nearly five hours (most of it was arguing with the phone people) he was done and could head home, it had gotten colder outside. After all that arguing, they just gave him a new phone. _Great, now to try and get all those numbers back… Good thing that I transferred my photo's to my laptop before the stupid thing broke…_ He eventually reached the house, checking to see if the door was unlocked, it wasn't. He pushed the door open.

"I'm back…" He sighed and looked up, Yuuto was on the couch and his friend Yuya playing what looked like Mario Kart. Yuya seemed to perk up and he turned around, his red eyes brightly shining.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki!" He grinned his usual brightness then scowled at Yuuto.

"Don't cheat man!" He snapped at him, slugging his shoulder. Yuuto paused the game and turned around, watching Shun put the bags on the table.

"Wow, you look like a wreck." Yuuto bluntly commented. Shun raised an eyebrow in confusion and it caught Yuya's attention. He turned back to look at Shun.

"He looks fine, Yuuto… He's just not scowling like usual…" Yuya responded _. I don't know which one I want to smack first._ Yuuto rolled his eyes and unpaused the game.

"YOU CHEAT!" Yuya gasped and grabbed the controller. Shun sighed and began to put everything away, throwing the headphones at Yuuto, the package got caught in Yuuto's large mess of black hair. He was surprised that Yuuto hadn't invited the giant cluster of friends that he had. Despite Yuuto said that it isn't a 'giant' cluster. To Shun, it was he essentially had two or three friends if you _didn't_ count his little sister. He could hear Yuya asking Yuuto why he didn't invite others to play.

"Yuuri?"

"He said he wanted to finish his homework before fooling around."

"Yuugo?"

"You know him, he never answers his phone."

"Sora?"

"He has a phone?!"

"No idea actually. I just thought I would suggest it…"

Yuuto rolled his eyes at Yuya. Yuya smiled and looked at Shun.

"Would you like to join the game, Kurosaki?" He asked.

"No." He simply responded. Yuya pouted and went back to the game. Within a half hour Shun was in the living room with them, reading while the two younger teens gamed. The two were so immersed in the game that the two flinched and dropped their controllers when Shun quietly coughed into his sleeve. He looked at the two startled teens blankly with a hint of amusement in his eyes. The two looked at each other slightly embarrassed that they were easily startled by that.

"Shun, did you get your phone fixed?" Yuuto asked, breaking the silence. Shun shrugged, with an annoyed look on his face.

"They just gave me a new one after hours of arguing…" Shun sighed, looking at his new phone then back to his book.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight, Yuya?" Shun asked, looking at the red and green haired boy.

"If you don't mind, can I?" He responded with a nice smile.

"Not at all. Stay as long as you'd like." Shun responded, looking back to his book and coughing quietly. Yuuto took mental note of that while looking at Shun quietly.

Shun made dinner for the two teens, something simple since he never really cooked anything extravagant.

"Thank you for the food, Kurosaki." Yuya smiled brightly and happily dug in, Yuuto looked up at Shun.

"Nothing for you?" He questioned.

"I'm not hungry." He responded, sitting back in the chair and reading again. After the two finished they cleaned up and went to Yuuto's room.

"Hang on, go get the game set up, I'll be there in a minute." Yuuto said, and Yuya giving a thumbs up. He leaned over the back of the chair, looking at Shun face-to-face.

"Can I… Help you, Yuuto?" Shun questioned, with a confused look. Yuuto just stared, his grey eyes locking with Shun's golden ones.

"Okay, way too close Yuuto." Shun broke the silence, Yuuto head leaned close enough to press their noses together. Yuuto blinked and moved his face away.

"You feeling okay? Your face looks a little flushed and you look paler than usual…" Yuuto bluntly asked. Hiding _anything_ from Yuuto wasn't easy, especially if it reflected on your face. He was sharp. Shun pushed Yuuto's face away again as he leaned too close again.

"Is that why you were up so early?" He fired another question at him Shun's facial expression remained unchanged.

"If you keep leaving over the back of the chair you'll either tip it over or you're going to fall over." Shun bluntly replied, of course, the comment had to be about his height. Of the entire cluster of friends, Shun was the tallest. Yuuto huffed and moved, sitting on the arm rest of the sofa.

"You not feeling good or something?" Yuuto asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Shun blandly responded, a silence hung between the two before Yuuto sighed and stood up.

"Alright." He said, the skepticism clear in his voice.

"Yuutooooooo…. It's been like two forevers…" Yuya whined, pouting at him. Yuuto sighed again and walked over to him.

"What game did you choose?"

"Town of Salem."

"Don't you suck at that?"

"Practice makes precise, no?" Yuya smiled at him, winking. The later hours of the night rolled around after the two complaining, yelling and actually helping each other. Yuuto perked up hearing shuffling outside his door. He took a breath and raised his voice enough for Shun to hear.

"Go to bed, Shun!" Yuya looked at Yuuto confused.

"Planned on it…" Shun's mumbles could barely be heard but Yuuto heard it. Yuya blinked and looked at Yuuto again with a confused expression. Yuuto had already caught on, he purposefully leaned in too close to Shun, he could feel a fever on him, and he could hear the different pattern in his breathing. Yuuto was very observant, after a while, nothing got past him.

An alarm clock rang _. Oh shut the fuck up…_ Shun groaned and brushed against it with his hand to shut it off and pushed the clock down, he didn't care to know the time. He sat up slightly and searched for his phone. After finally finding it inside the pillow case (no idea why, considering that Shun barely moved in his sleep) He dialed the number of his work and waited.

"Hello?" A man's voice responded from the other end with a confused tone.

"Hello… It's Kurosaki…" Shun mumbled, trying to sound decent and alive. Attack failed.

"You… Sound pretty bad Kurosaki." The man responded.

"That's… Regrettably why I'm calling…" Shun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki, you're our most vigilant worker. Rest up okay?" The man said with a reassuring tone then hung up. Shun hung up as well, dropping his phone back onto the bed. He hated being sick but he hated calling in sick more. In almost four years of working there, he only had to call in sick one other time, and that was because of strep throat, which Yuuto was technically calling because Shun essentially had no voice. He sighed and dropped his head back down in his pillow. He heard Yuuto and Yuya chatting, then hearing footsteps towards his door and open it. Yuuto had a plate of pancakes in his hand.

"Aren't you going to be late if you sleep in any longer?" Yuuto questioned, he already knew the answer. Shun gave what only could be explained as a half-assed glare.

"Yeah I figured." Yuuto responded to the glare with a nod, setting the plate down.

"Shut it…" Shun mumbled. Yuuto nodded in a 'whatever' type shrug.

"Well it isn't strep again if you can still tell me to shut up." Yuuto grinned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Yuya was making pancakes.

"Do you eat nothing but pancakes for breakfast?" Yuuto questioned, he didn't have a problem with Yuya's cooking it was fabulous.

"Eh-heh… My mom always makes pancakes for breakfast… So it's stuck with me… Force of habit you could say." Yuya smiled at him, flipping the few over.

"Didn't you say Kurosaki had work this morning?" He asked, placing the freshly cooked pancakes on a plate and handing it to Yuuto.

"Nah, not today, anymore at least." Yuuto responded after thanking Yuya for the pancakes and beginning to eat them.

"Eh? He didn't get fired did he?" Yuya gasped, looking at Yuuto.

"What? No. I doubt they'd fire their most vigilant worker. Nah he's sick… I figured as much, it was easy to tell." Yuuto responded with a shake of his head. Yuya clicked the pieces, Yuuto being blunt like that, he knew. Took Yuya too long to catch on, then again, he wasn't sharp with small details.

" _Ehh?_ And we were making so much noise last night!" Yuya said, looking both concerned and apologetic.

Yuuto smiled with a shrug.

"Come on, it's Shun. He'll be fine."

* * *

 **Word Count: 2271**

 **AFTER AN: YEP! MORE TO COME! JUST WAIT!**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	2. The Sleepover's Confessions

**BEFORE AN: SECOND ONE!**

 **Here we have the Bracelet girls! They're so cute, I love them!**

 **#2 Bracelet Friendship; The Sleepover's Confessions**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Ruri glanced at the current text on her phone and giggled, smiling like a happy schoolgirl. Her giggle roused suspicions with her friends.

"Who is thaaaaat?" Rin smiled and tried looking over her shoulder which caused Ruri to instinctively hide her screen.

"Is it a boyfriend?" Yuzu asked with a grin.

"You! If you get a boyfriend you won't have time for us!" Serena scoffed and puffed her cheeks out.

"We gotta find this guy and kill him." She added, smacking a fist into her other hand.

"No no no no! It's not a boyfriend! Yeah it's a boy but not a boyfriend! It's just Yuuto!" Ruri defended, the three other girls raised their eyebrows with a smirk.

"Ah! Hey!" Ruri gasped as Rin scooped the girls' phone from her hands. Rin sat between Yuzu and Serena to look at the text message.

"Oh hey it is Yuuto." Yuzu said with a dulled voice, well that was no fun.

"Whose number did he give youuuuuu?" Rin asked with a bright smile.

"It's my big brother's new number! His phone broke so he lost my number." She pouted with a huff, crossing her arms that her friends didn't believe her.

"Hmmm…" Rin looked over Ruri, Ruri blinked at her lime haired friend confused.

"She'd actually be good with Yuuto." Rin bluntly said, Ruri's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-" She stuttered staring at the three girls that were smirking at her.

"Ooooh? Do you like him? I mean… Like him like _that?_ " Yuzu smiled and asked in a teasing tone, pointing at her.

"That's-! Not tha-! It's not-!" Ruri shook her head and flailed her hands in objection.

"W-Well what about you Rin?! Do _you_ like Yuugo-kun!?" Ruri snapped out, pointing at her.

"I hope so, we're going out after all." Rin smiled while blinking innocently.

"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT!?" The three yelped, looking at her. Rin nodded.

"Sheesh I thought you three knew." Rin shook her head dramatically with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Yuzu said dramatically, pretending to faint onto Serena.

"Serena, what about Yuuri? Do you _like_ him?" Rin smiled mischievously. Serena looked at Rin with the most interested look on her face.

"Okay, I know I've known the guy since I was young, but no. I don't. He's my... Friend I guess. I don't know. Since high school we've gotten distant." Serena responded with a shrug.

"No, Serena likes Ruri's brother." Yuzu responded with a smile then a yelp as she got thrown off Serena's lap and into Rin.

"You like my big brother?" Ruri asked, looking at Serena's face who had a blush creeping up on it.

"W-why would I?" Serena hissed. Ruri looked sad.

"Is my big brother a bad person…?" Ruri asked sadly, looking down.

"Hey-! I- I didn't say that!" Serena retorted.

"Yuzu likes Yuya, right?" Serena said, scowling at Yuzu.

"I mean… I think he's cute… He's nice and always cheerful…" Yuzu smiled, poking her index fingers together with a gentle blush.

"So so, who do you think the guys like?" Rin asked, rolling on the large mass of the blankets and pillows that the girls had laid out for their sleepover.

"Well we all know Yuzu and Yuya are constantly together. Perhaps Yuya likes you, Yuzu~?" Ruri said with a smile, brushing Yuzu's hair.

"Y-you think so?" Yuzu asked, looking at the only long haired girl whom was brushing her hair.

"Well if Serena likes Ruri's brother that means Serena is into older men!" Rin chirped with a large grin, causing Serena to blush again and throw a pillow at Rin's face.

"Awwww… Come on! Yuzu and I have been honest! You and Ruri need to open up about it~!" Rin smiled and grabbed the pillow before it hit her face. Ruri stopped brushing Yuzu's hair and looked down.

"Sooooo, who will fess up first? Serena or Ruri?" Yuzu smiled with a giggle, hugging her pillow.

"Well… I do like Yuuto-kun… But not like _that_ …" Ruri said quietly, Rin smirked.

"Awww, you don't _like_ him?" Rin stuck her tongue out at Ruri. Yuzu smiled.

"That's cute though! That means their relationship can blossom even further!" She cheered, raising her arms like she was dramatically performing.

"So now there's Serena… So if you don't _like_ Yuuri… Do you _like_ Shun?" Yuzu looked at Serena who looked like she was going to throw another pillow at the girls. Serena looked like she was about to shout at Rin and Yuzu before a cell phone chimed a happy melody.

"Oh! That's mine." Ruri smiled and looked at the screen.

"Shh, let me answer this~" She smiled and answered.

"Hello?" She happily chimed over the phone. The girls thought it would be a great idea to make it sound like they were partying.

Y: "Rin! Put your shirt back on!"

S: "Or at least take the bra off!"

R: "I thought this was strip poker!"

Y: "We can make it that way starting now!"

S: "Hey Ruri, will you pass me the weed?"

R: "Serena! You and Yuzu still have to make out! The bottle said so!"

Y: "I'll do more then make out with her!"

Ruri closed the door behind her so she could talk to who was on the other end.

"Eh-heh sorry…" She chuckled.

"….. You're friends are weird Ruri…." Shun responded on the other end.

"Yeah, but they're my best friends~ I should be home tomorrow or the day after~" Ruri smiled, as if Shun could see it.

"… Don't actually do any drugs, Ruri." Shun said after a silence.

"Ah-hah, I won't big brother~ No need to worry!" She responded, twirling her hair. She and her bother chatted for a few minutes before she went back into the room.

"My big brother heard _allllllll_ your voices~" She giggled, smiling brightly at the three. Rin and Yuzu laughed and Serena looked ashamed of herself. A silence hung between the girls.

"Serena likes Shun, we know this." Rin giggled.

 **"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!"**

* * *

 **Word Count: 1013**

 **AFTER AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT~**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	3. Candy Stash

**BEFORE AN: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! This is the third installment to Arc V drabbles**

 **Here in this installment we have Sora Shiun'in and Yuuri! :33**

 **ENJOY!**

 **#3- Candy Stash**

* * *

"Shiun'in… Shiun'in!" Yuuri called and smacked Sora on the head causing him to jump and the lollipop falling out of his mouth.

"The hell, Yuuri!?" Sora hissed at Yuuri, folding his arms in displeasure.

"This is a group project, at least have the courtesy to pay attention…" Yuuri said, frowning at the shorter male.

"I could care less if you will do the work or not, just pay attention at least."

The two were assigned for a Science project together that had to be done at the end of break, so because of that Sora was staying at Yuuri's so they could get it done quickly. They were friends, but they both bickered quite often. Sora was a very carefree one who seemed to be quite childish, and Yuuri was very serious and took everything he did seriously with vigilant precision.

"I have been doing work, you raspberry!" Sora huffed, tapping the book he was taking information from.

"Then respond when I talk to you." Yuuri retorted.

"Maaaaaannnn, even after all these years you _still_ haven't lightened up in the slightest… I think you got _worse_." Sora sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling another lollipop out.

"How many of those damn things do you carry?" Yuuri gave an unimpressed look to the bluenette. Sora looked at him with a cheeky smirk and stood up.

"Well, let's see~" He began, starting to take all the candy out of his pockets, he had six pockets on his pants, all of them had a minimum of five lollipops a maximum of seven. His sweater was next, it looked like a normal pocket-less sweater, but inside it had four pockets with small candies in wrappers. He continued to remove all the candy from his pockets then sat down and began counting them.

"38… 57…. 62… I have **88** candies on me!" Sora exclaimed with a bright smile after counting them all.

Yuuri just stared at his 'friend'.

"How do you not have cavities?" He asked, a bit disgusted by the stash.

"Okay, Yuuri. I eat _mints_ in between the candy, _okay?_ " He responded, sticking another lollipop into his mouth and grinning at him.

"And… You aren't diabetic… How…" He asked, looking at the bluenette sitting on the floor. A silence hung between the two for a bit.

" ** _ARE you?_** " Yuuri questioned with a look of _'oh god you'll end up killing yourself like that'_

"Nah, don't know how I'm not" Sora shrugged and smiled, ending up with Yuuri smacking his head again.

* * *

 **Word Count: 426**

 **AFTER AN: Yep, now I need to head out to work.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! More to come! (づ￣ ³￣)づ ~**

 **I hope you all are loving these!**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	4. Semi-Formal

**BEFORE AN: AHAHAHAHAHHA! YOU THOUGHT SEREYURI WASN'T HAPPENING!? BOOM! SURPRISE! I SHIP THAT TOO! :33**

 **Enjoy it my furrends.**

 **#4- Semi-Formal**

* * *

It isn't something any of them would have usually attended, but they all decided to for fun. Yuugo sparked the idea, which Rin had agreed to and began to share with their group of friends that they all should go to semi-formal together. So the night of semi-formal arrived, they all met at the front of the school. Their circle of friends excluding Shun of course, being as he was older than the rest of them and didn't even go to the same school. Yuuto and Ruri had been the first there. They chatted and waited for everyone, eventually going inside. They got sick of waiting for Yuuri.

"This'll be fun~" Rin cheered, holding Yuugo's hand and swinging it in excitement, the two were a cheerful duo. The group stood in a circle and chatted while listening to the music, Yuugo and Rin were already dancing their happy little dances. They were good together.

"Hey Yuzu." Yuya began with a smile, looking at Yuzu. She turned to him to see him holding his hand out to her. "Want to dance with me?" He asked, smiling brightly. Yuzu blushed slightly but took his hand to go and dance with him. It only left Yuuto, Ruri and Serena. They talked until slower songs came on. Couples partnered up and danced, some friends asked other friends. Then there were the ones left.

"Yuuto… Would you like to dance with me?" Ruri asked with a smile, he nodded and the two danced as well. Serena sighed and looked around, maybe she could find Sora or something, but knowing Sora, he stayed home to play video games. She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. She was actually… Disappointed? Upset? Maybe even jealous? She gave a frown, looking down at the floor. She had even gone through the effort of looking nice.

"But to impress who, exactly?" Serena scoffed to herself, thinking about leaving as she closed her eyes with another sigh. _I like this song too…_ She opened her eyes and looked down again to see a pair of shoes, of someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Yuuri standing in front of her, with a gentlemen like but relaxed posture and a single Lily in his hands, holding it out to her, he even had a smile on his face.

"Would you honour me with a dance, Serena?" He asked in his usual polite voice, but it lacked the crass and harsh tone. Gently placing the Lily in her hair tie. Her face began to darken a shade of red as she looked at him, she swore he tilted his head a bit in confusion to her silence. She slowly held his hand, blushing a bit at it. He smiled at her a bit.

"Do you know how to dance, Serena?" He asked, earning a click of her tongue and stomping her heel on his foot, which he had barely winced at. "Because I can lead you if you don't know. There's nothing wrong with that." He followed up on his previous question. She looked away from him with a stubborn look. He gave a gentle tug on her arm and began to lead her in a dance, causing her face to blush darker.

"Why the hell did you know up late, you cabbage?" Serena asked, looking down, she was enjoying dancing with Yuuri, she was just peeved that he hadn't been there with them.

"I didn't. I was here before the rest of you." He simply responded. "I felt like surprising you." He smiled, twirling Serena slowly and gracefully. She blinked in surprise, yeah Yuuri was punctual but earlier than the rest of them?

"Are you not happy with the surprise?" He asked in a flat tone. She shook her head.

"No no… I… I'm happy with it yeah." She smiled at Yuuri with a somewhat embarrassed look.

"I'm glad I could make this night enjoyable then." He said, twirling her again. She looked down with more of a blush, she tightened her grip on their laced fingers. Yuuri blinked, questioning why she did so. She bit her lip gently.

"What is it?" He asked, actually sounding like he cared.

"How long have we been friends, Yuuri?" She asked, not because she forgot, she wanted to see.

"Heh? Twelve years, seven months and eleven days." Yuuri responded actually tilting his head in confusion at her. She nodded and looked at him directly in the eyes, her green eyes staring at his violet ones.

"That's twelve years, four months and six days that I've wanted to do this." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear over the music and kissed him.

"Oh-hoh!" Rin smirked, looking over at the two of them, it caught Yuugo's attention as he looked over in the same direction.

"Knew it." The two said in unison with smiles of triumph.

Serena quickly parted their kiss with a dark blush when she had realized that she actually just did that. Putting her fingers to her lips in a look of shock.

"Oh shit, Yuuri I'm sorry- I just- I really shouldn't have-"She began before he held his index finger to her mouth to silence her.

"If that is what your feelings are." He began and gave her a kiss. Then after parting it he smiled.

"Then I'm willing to return them, Serena." He smiled at her, she swore she seen a light blush on his face. She looked away, her face probably the same red as her dress.

"You suck." She mumbled, Yuuri stiffened a chuckle and continued to lead her in the dancing.

 _I'm not going to hear the end of this from Rin… Shit…_

* * *

 **Word Count: 955**

 **AFTER AN: I regret nothing. SereYuri is cute, fockin' fight me about it. (・ω・)ノ**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	5. Welcome Home

**BEFORE AN: Aww. I made this one a little angsty and fluffy though. This has Sora, Shun and Yuuto!**

 **More of PursueShipping than anything else.  
**

 _ **Warning: Mentions of abuse**_

 **#V- Welcome Home (Get it? Because it's Arc V? V is 5 in Roman numerals. Eh? Hehh~~? laaame)  
**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

It was a horrible choice. There was at least a foot of snow and he walked outside with sneakers, pants and a t-shirt. He mumbled to himself, hugging his arms. He 'chose' to go for a walk when in reality his parents were fighting again, and this time Sora didn't want to get involved. His parents always made him take sides whenever they argued; which was more often then he'd care to admit.

He constantly questioned why his parents were still together, all they did was argue. His mother would drink until she was shit-faced then yell at his father, it would start an argument and they'd both ask Sora who was in the right. He hated when he was asked, because if he took his mom's side, his dad would hit him, if he took his dad's side, she'd beat him senseless. Which made Sora grateful that their school uniform had long sleeves; he could hide all the injuries he got from his family. He never thought about telling his friends that his parents were both abusive. Whenever they wanted to go to his house, he would just say _'oh I have to ask in advance'_ or _'my parents don't like visitors'_ or something else along the lines of he didn't want his friends knowing how awful his parents were.

He shivered and hugged his battered arms, with both old and new wounds, frozen blood on his arms. He walked, shaking with each step as his breath came out in small puffs. He ran; he dropped what he was doing the moment he heard their yelling and just ran out the door, not caring if they would go after him or not. He just ran away, not wanting to have to try to make everything better. He wanted no part in it. He looked at his phone, it was dead. He sighed and shook. I had to be at least -10c outside and he wasn't close to being dressed properly _. Yuuto… I'll go to Yuuto's house… It's close… Kinda… Better than freezing to death…_ He mumbled to himself and continued walking. His legs and hands were going numb, his feet had gone numb long ago _. Running might warm me up… Agh… I hurt too much for that…_ He sighed and shook, forcing himself to continue walking. _Wait… He might not even be home… Well… Ruri might help…? What if no one is there?_ He stopped, continuing to shake and beginning to cry. He shook his head and forced himself to start running towards his friend's house. Even if they aren't home I'll just hide in their shed for the night… He panted and arrived within fifteen minutes of painful running.

He shuddered and raised an arm to knock, his knock was as weak as he felt. He heard someone say ' _Coming'_ then footsteps. The door clicked open, Shun blinked, looking at the much smaller teen holding himself panting and shaking.

"Hey… Come in." Shun said, trying to hurry Sora in. He didn't know much about Sora since Yuuto didn't talk about him often. All he knew was that the kid was a candy addict and in three of Yuuto's classes, and from Yuuto said, he was a rather friendly kid. He helped him in because his shaking had begun to worsen and sat him down on the sofa and draped a blanket over his shoulders, the younger teen immediately clung to it as if it was his life. Shun noticed all the cuts and bruises on the teen's arms and legs.

"S-s-s-sorry to intrude K-Kurosaki…" Sora stuttered, his teeth chattering. Shun shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, would you like a hot chocolate?" Shun asked, Sora nodded quickly and hugged the blanket tighter. He made him a mug of it and handed it to Sora then beside him on the sofa.

"What brings you here in such a state? I don't think you're looking for anyone specifically." Shun said, looking at Sora. He shook his head slowly and took a small sip of the drink, still shaking but it looked like he was starting to warm up. He didn't look like he wanted to answer Shun.

"Yuuto won't be home until tomorrow morning if he's who you came here to see." Shun stated, he knew it wasn't why Sora was here, but he thought he'd say it anyways.

"I-i-i-it's not why…." Sora mumbled, beginning to tear up. Shun put his hand on Sora shoulder then grabbed his arm gently, starting to treat his fresh wounds. Sora's eyes widened at the older teen's gestures.

"What's going on?" Shun asked, not looking at him but very clearly addressing him, he was questioning where the wounds came from, they didn't look like self-inflicted wounds. Sora dropped his head down, a few sobs escaping his throat.

"M-my…. P-p-parents… A-aren't the nicest… A-and when they f-fight they're just worse…" Sora chocked out between his sobbing, Shun finished tending to the boy's injuries and hugged him gently. Sora gave a stunned look, a look of surprise. Like he had never been hugged before. He sniffled again before his expression just broke with sobbing, he clung to Shun and basically poured his emotions out with his sobs. Shun did his best to comfort him but his sobs were painful to listen to. The sobs of a young teenager who had been abused and neglected his whole life. All of that pain was coming out now with loud sobs by the younger teen.

"If you aren't welcome at home, you can stay here as long as you need to and as long as you'd like to." Shun said truthfully, rubbing Sora's back to comfort him. Eventually Sora's sobbing died down to hiccups and sniffles, he let go of Shun and sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes and apologizing profusely.

"Don't apologize." Shun replied to Sora's apologies with a shake of his head, gently patting Sora's shoulder with a soft smile to reassure him. "You aren't a total stranger to me, Yuuto has told me about you."

Sora looked down and away from Shun, finishing off the hot chocolate and shakily setting the mug down on the table.

"If you need to stay here the night you're more than welcome to. You don't seem like you want to go back home." Shun said, standing up from the sofa.

"If… If you don't mind…" Sora muttered, a sad expression on his face.

"Not at all. Stay as long as you'd like." Shun responded, taking the empty mug to the kitchen. He returned to the living room and sat on the sofa, looking at the younger teen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, not trying to pry at Sora's personal life. Sora shook his head and hugged the blanket once more, looking as if he was drifting off to sleep. Shun nodded and stood up, lying a few pillows and another blanket. Sora had laid down and curled up in the blankets.

He felt… Comfortable? Safe? He felt like he was wanted… He barely knew Kurosaki. He knew Yuuto and Ruri, never once did he talk to him. He only seen him picking Yuuto and Ruri up from school, and Sora had a bit of a fear towards Shun, he was incredibly tall and normally had a scowl or neutral expression; that made him look always angry.

 _But he's a good guy… He isn't like how he looks… I've only seen him with a sour expression… He's nowhere near that sour… He barely knows me and he let me come in…_ Sora thought to himself, hugging the blanket tighter to his body. Allowing himself to be lulled into sleep. He felt warm and comfortable.

Sora awoke to hair poking his face, and a sweet smell wafting through the air. His eyes fluttered open to meet with Yuuto's eyes staring at him. Sora yelped loudly and sprung up, bashing his head against Yuuto's, knocking him to the floor and Sora's body protesting to the sudden movement.

"I told you." Shun said with a sigh. Sora let out a whine as he rubbed his forehead. He had completely forgotten that he fell asleep at their house. Sora's limbs and muscles screamed for making such sudden movements, causing Sora to whimper and hug his arms, dropping his head down.

"Owwwwch, you okay?" Yuuto asked, rubbing his own forehead. Sora flinched and wrapped the blanket around him. _Shit he seen the cuts didn't he? Shit shit shit…_ Sora panicked and started shaking. He didn't want anyone knowing. But now one- potentially _two_ people knew.

"Sora? Hey? You gonna answer me?" Yuuto asked with a concerned tone, waving his hand in front of Sora's face. He flinched and smacked Yuuto's hand away, his eyes wide and his body shaking. Yuuto blinked at him and lowered his hand from Sora. He moved to look at Sora face-to-face again, worry etched onto his face.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Yuuto questioned, not making any movements to touch him, just looking at him. Sora shook more, then burst into tears, hugging his arms to him and brought his knees to his chest. Yuuto jumped and looked confused.

"Sora? Hey? It's okay! I-I mean I don't know what's wrong but" Yuuto said, looking worried at the teen.

"D-don't think b-b-bad of me…" Sora whimpered in his fits of sobs.

"Think badly? Why would I think badly of you?" Yuuto questioned, looking at the bluenette as he sobbed. He wanted to comfort him but didn't want to do anything he wouldn't like.

"E-everyone else does…." Sora sobbed covering his head with his arms as a defence. Yuuto had gotten a proper look at how torn up the boy's arms were. He looked like he was… _Beaten…_

Yuuto's eyes widened and he pulled Sora into a tight hug.

"I have no reason to think any different of you!" Yuuto stated. _That's why he never wants us over to his house… Abuse…_ "You're a great friend, Sora… Believe me…" Yuuto said in assurance. Sora calmed down from his near hysterical state and looked at Yuuto.

"I'm… S-sorry…" He said in a quiet tone, hugging his arms. "I-I never wanted to tell you… M-my parents are…. Abusive and I didn't want anyone worrying about me…" Sora mumbled, letting the tears fall from his eyes with no hope of stopping them. "I-I didn't want you all thinking badly of me…"

"You think abusive family will make us think badly of _you_?" Yuuto questioned, seriously confused by that. "It'll make us think badly of your _parents_ , not _you_ personally." He nodded and smiled at Sora.

"….. Thank you….." Sora mumbled with a faint smile on his face. _I feel loved… Someone is accepting me… Not just one… But two people… Yuuto and Kurosaki are accepting me…_ Sora grinned brightly and hugged Yuuto.

"Thank you, Yuuto… And you too Kurosaki… For accepting me…" Sora smiled with tears still in his eyes.

"If you don't feel safe at your house…" Yuuto began, looking towards Shun. Shun smiled a bit and leaned his back against the counter

"Then you're allowed to stay here… Mind you, if you stayed here you'd have to share a room with Yuuto. Your safety is important." Shun said, crossing his arms and looking at the two younger teens.

"We'll go and collect what you want from your house when your parents aren't home and you can live here safely! I've got a bunk bed so you can have the other bunk!" Yuuto grinned at Sora, Sora stared at the two dumbfounded.

"I-I…" Sora stuttered, having no idea how to react, fresh new tears welling up in his eyes with a bright smile on his face.

"T-thanks." He hiccupped with a smile.

They did exactly that, Sora led them to his house (which thankfully neither of his parents were home) and he gathered what he needed to keep and what he wanted to keep and left with them. He certainly wasn't going to miss that abusive household, and now he got to live in a safe place. It took about two hours but Sora was completely moved in to their house, though he didn't have many things to begin with. Only clothing and what he needed for school with very few other things to his name.

"Well, guess I should say Welcome Home to you Sora." Yuuto grinned and Sora hugged him tightly again with a bright smile.

"I'm home. I'm home safely for once!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 2085**

 **AFTER AN: BUT IT WAS CUUUUTE AFTERWARDS RIGHT? I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT DOING THIS TO THE LITTLE CANDY DEVIL BUT HE NEEDS TO BE HERE MORE!**

 **I have the night shiiiiiift at my job so ;3;**

 _ **[SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Want to see a ship with some fluff? Want to see a certain kind of drabble? Let me know! I have my day off soon and I want to spend it writing stuff! Leave what you'd like (I'm not good at smut and stuff so steer clear from that please)]**_

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	6. Puppy on Energy Drinks

**BEFORE AN: Mainly the Yuu's here w**

 **Message names**

 **SupremeOverlord= Yuuri**

 **PhantomKnight= Yuuto**

 **CheerEntertaiment= Yuya**

 **Sporticus= Yuugo**

 **(If you couldn't figure it out)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **#6= Puppy on Energy Drinks**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

 _December 19 xx Group Messaging_

 _3:56 pm_

 _SupremeOverlord is offline_

 _PhantomKnight is online_

 _CheerEntertainment is online_

 _Sporticus is online_

 **Sporticus** [YO! I'VE GOT A KILLER SURPRISE TO SHOW YOU AND YUUTO! YOU TWO SHOULD TOTS COME OVER!]

 **CheerEntertainment** [Is it really that exiting that you need all caps?]

 **Sporticus** [Absolutely. It is. It's the best thing ever!]

 **PhantomKnight** [Okay but can't you just tell us like this via message?]

 **Sporticus** [Absolutely not! You need to come here and see it!]

 **CheerEntertainment** [Why not wait until Yuuri is online then tell us?]

 **Sporticus** [He's rarely on Yuya!]

 **PhantomKnight** [Like how you rarely answer your phone?]

 **Sporticus** [:I Yuuto! I'm busy so I forget!]

 **PhantomKnight** [Mhmm yeah sure Yuugo…]

 **Sporticus** [It's true Yuuto! :I]

 _PhantomKnight is offline_

 **Sporticus** [Whaaaaattt? YUUTO! RUDE!]

 **CheerEntertainment** [So… Do you like want us to come over or something? I can stop off and force Yuuto to come along?]

 **Sporticus** [Yeah! Get him and head on over!]

 **CheerEntertainment** [Okay, we'll see you soon Yuugo]

 _CheerEntertainment is offline_

Yuya set his phone down and got out of his pyjamas and went downstairs. He smiled at his mother and waved as he went to the door.

"Going somewhere honey?" Yoko asked, looking at her cheerful son.

"Yeah, Yuugo apparently has a surprise he wants to chow us. So I'm stealing Yuuto and we'll be going to his house. Love ya mom!" Yuya grinned and put his shoes and coat on, closing the door behind him.

He jogged happily towards Yuuto's house and when he arrived he knocked on the door. Hearing someone respond with a 'coming' and yes to see, Shun opened the door.

"Hey Kurosaki!" Yuya grinned brightly. "I'm here to steal Yuuto for a while~" He beamed, peeking in the doorway.

"He's still lying in bed, refusing to get up. Come in." Shun sighed and shook his head and let Yuya inside. Yuya smiled and trotted in, removing his coat and boots and heading to Yuuto's room.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO!" Yuya cheered loudly and opened the door, seeing Yuuto still laying in his bed on the bottom bunk, scrolling on his phone and a figure sleeping in the top bunk quietly.

"What Yuya?" Yuuto questioned, looking towards the doorway to his green and red haired friend, smiling his usual blinding brightness.

"Yuugo wants us to go over, you were in the chat" Yuya puffed his cheeks out, looking at Yuuto, and the figure that moved on the top bunk. He walked in and stood beside the bed and looked up at the top bunk, seeing light blue hair peeking out from the blankets, a calm rhythm in the person's breathing. Yuya shrugged and sat on Yuuto's chair at his desk. Pointing up at the top bunk.

"Who's that? You never told me you had someone over!" Yuya pouted and crossed his arms on the top of the chair. Yuuto blinked and rolled over to look at the top bunk, he forgot for a moment that Sora was staying at the house. With a quiet mumble Sora shifted again and sat up, looking down at the two.

"Mornin…" Sora mumbled with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Sora! Good morning!" Yuya smiled brightly at the bluenette.

"Come on Yuuto, get up you're being lazy." Yuya pouted looking at Yuuto. Yuuto sighed and sat up, getting up and getting dressed. Sora smiled sleepily and curled up to go back to sleep. Yuuto walked out behind Yuya, sighing.

"I'll be back Shun…" Yuuto sighed and got his boots and coat on. Yuya already having his stuff on.

"Alright, stay safe you two." Shun said from the kitchen as he heard the two younger teens depart. They walked down the street. It wasn't bad out but it was chilly.

"I wonder what's so damn important that Yuugo _has_ to show us in person." Yuuto sighed and looked up at the light sky. Yuya shrugged as they approached Yuugo's door as Yuya knocked. The two stood there and waited, they could hear loud footsteps (more like a herd of elephants) and the door swung open so quickly that Yuya got smacked with it, and rather hard by the looks of it.

"HEY GUYS!" Yuugo grinned wildly, he was still in his pyjamas and already full of energy. Yuya was sitting on his porch, rubbing his face from getting smacked by the thick door. Yuuto sighed and looked at Yuugo, then pointed down at Yuya.

"OH! CRAP! Dude I'm sorry!" Yuugo yelped and got down to where Yuya was.

"It's fine Yuugo… What's so exiting that you had show us in person?" Yuya asked, waving his hand off as if the smack to the face was fine. Yuugo helped him up and invited his friends in. He handed Yuya an icepack with a cloth around it so his face wouldn't bruise too bad (hopefully). He gestured the two to follow him and sit at the kitchen table with him.

"Gentlemen…" Yuugo started in a rather serious tone, lacing his fingers together as he looked at the two. "I have something I wish to show you, it's very important."

Yuugo being serious was off-putting to both of the teens. Why was Yuugo being serious when a moment ago he could have knocked even Shun over from his overexcitement, Yuugo stood and grinned, then smacked a card down on the table.

"I CAN LEGALLY DRIVE A MOTORCYCLE NOW!" Yuugo cheered and sprung up in his seat, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Oh sweet Exodia, we're all screwed…" Yuuto groaned. Yuugo; the excitable puppy on a five hour energy with a bad attention span now has a licence to drive a motorized vehicle.

"Huuuuuhhhh?" Yuugo whined and pouted at Yuuto, smacking his hands on the table.

"This is cool, Yuugo! Now you and Rin can go drive together." Yuya chuckled and smiled at Yuugo. Rin had a motorcycle licence, but she wasn't Yuugo so it was okay. Rin could keep her focus, Yuugo; not so much.

"I did well, I scored perfect on all the tests." Yuugo sighed and crossed his arms again, pouting at Yuuto's negative reaction.

"I saved money from my job and I bought one, I even got a side cart. I should take you two for ride, 'specially you Yuuto so you won't have such a negative reaction to me having a licence. So come on." Yuugo smirked and turned towards the garage attached to the house.

"I call the side cart!" Yuya grinned brightly and followed Yuugo. Yuugo's motorcycle was rather cool, pure white with gold and accents on it, the side cart was also the same colour scheme. Yuya smiled and got in the side cart, putting on the helmet that Yuugo handed him, he handed Yuuto a helmet as well.

"You get to ride, holding onto me like a rescued damsel~!" Yuugo dramatically smiled and twirled, earning a punch in the gut from Yuuto and him demanding that Yuugo put proper clothing on other than his pyjamas. Yuugo groaned and complied, returning to the garage again in normal clothing.

"Okay but you have to ride behind me Yuuto." Yuugo sighed and got on the bike after opening the garage door. Yuuto begrudgingly got on the back of the motorcycle.

"You all ready? Hold on now!" Yuugo cheered as he revved the engine and sped off quickly.

"SWEET OBELISK!" Yuuto gasped and his grip on Yuugo tightened at the shock of how fast Yuugo decided to go right off the bat.

"Let's go bother Yuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii~!" Yuugo cheered along with Yuya's cheering.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1257**

 **AFTER AN: Yeah. Yuugo driving. An excitable puppy on a five hour energy drink~~~**

 **Time to go bug Yuuri. Yes? Yes. Who's with me.**

 _ **[SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Want to see a ship with some fluff? Want to see a certain kind of drabble? Let me know! I have my day off soon and I want to spend it writing stuff! Leave what you'd like (I'm not good at smut and stuff so steer clear from that please)]**_

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	7. To My Lovely pt1

**BEFORE AN: I would like to formally apologize for the lack on updates. I just got out the hospital due to pneumonia and a really bad asthma vitals dropped really severely and they thought I'd have to be in there for longer than almost a month ;w; Forgive me?**

 **So I haven't been home to write and when I could have I had nothing to write with or write on. I'm so sorry everyone. Now that I'm home and resting. I can write stuff.**

 **This is going to be a 2 parter of YuugoxRin for Valentine's Day.**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Yuugo sat up with a yawn, looking at the window with the light fluttering in through the blue and yellow curtains. He stood and got dressed, checking his phone for the time. He and Rin were going to go out today for a ride and if Rin could stay out longer, Yuugo planned on taking her on a date. He wasn't very good at thinking about ideas for Valentine's Day, but he thought for this year, five years of being together; he should do something for her. She was humble, didn't really ever want to inconvenience people with anything. Yuugo smiled at the background display picture, the picture of him and Rin at their graduation from middle school. She's so beautiful… Yuugo smiled and blinked at the message he got on messenger.

"Who's even up this early?" Yuugo asked his phone as he opened the message

 _February 14 xx Group Messaging_

 _9:15am_

 _SupremeOverlord is offline_

 _PhantomKnight is offline_

 _CheerEntertainment is online_

 _Sporticus is online_

 **CheerEntertainment** [Good morning Yuugo! It's odd to see you online so early… What's going up?]

 **Sporticus** [Just a plan with Rin today, that's all. I thought I'd get some house work done for my parents so they wouldn't have to]

 **CheerEntertainment** [Aww. I hope you have fun today :)]

 **Sporticus** [Did you really just message me because I'm up early? Have you even gone to bed yet!?]

 **CheerEntertainment** [… That isn't relevant :)]

 **Sporticus** [Go to bed Yuya…]

 **CheerEntertainment** [Yeah I need to. Have a good day with Rin-chan!]

 _CheerEntertainment is offline_

Yuugo shut the screen off and sighed, heading downstairs. His parents were already at work. He checked the time _. I've got some time before I should go get it… I'll do some cleaning!_ He grinned and got the supplies to clean the house starting with the kitchen. He had his music playing as he sang along and cleaned, despite what his friends thought, Yuugo was a clean guy. He enjoyed cleaning as long as he could listen to music while doing so.

After cleaning the majority of the house he went back to his phone to check the time.

"Oh shoot! 10:40! Crap I took too long! I gotta get going now!" Yuugo yelped and grabbing his jacket, gloves and boots heading into the garage to start up his motorcycle. Before he went to start it up his phone got a text message from Rin.

 _ **From: My Lovely**_

 _Hey Yuugo :( My bike is in for repairs so I can't meet you at the location at 11:30… It broke down last night a block away from my house… I hope that's okay_

Yuugo nodded and began to text back to her.

 _ **To: My Lovely**_

 _Not a problem! Don't sweat it hun, I can get you from your house. :) Were you injured at all when it broke down?_

Her response was rather quick.

 _ **From: My Lovely**_

 _No thankfully. I just have a few scrapes on my arm from falling over. I wasn't going fast enough to get any major injuries :) So I'll be waiting for you then?_

 _ **To: My Lovely**_

 _That's great that you aren't hurt, I'll be by your house soon~ so just wait :)_

He shut the phone screen off and set off to gather flowers before picking up Rin. He first went off to a shop to get her a small bouquet of flowers. _Rin adores Lilies… So I'll get her those, multicoloured, yeah._ After paying for them he set them securely in the carrying compartment on the side. _I already have her present… I hope she likes it…_ He smiled and headed off to Rin's house.

* * *

 **Word Count: 607**

 **AFTER AN: Part two will come ASAP (hopefully tomorrow ON Valentine's Day ^^;;)**

 **EDIT: 02.14.2016= THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A STORY ON IT'S OWN, I WAS STILL A LITTLE LOOPY YESTERDAY FROM THE ANTIBIOTICS AND PAINKILLERS, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS AU UNIVERSE!**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	8. To My Lovely pt2

**BEFORE AN: Alright so first an update on my health (thanks to those who are caring) I'm alright now. I'm still having a few difficulties in breathing and I can't move around too much but I'm okay now :)**

 **Second; this is the second part of To My Lovely, I would have uploaded this on Valentine's Day but I wasn't doing all that great. But here it is :)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Yuugo pulled into the driveway at Rin's house, dismounting from the bike and getting the multi-coloured lilies out of the side harness. He checked himself quickly in the side mirror to make sure he still looked presentable. He walked to the door and knocked, waiting for an answer. His phone chimed with a message.

 _ **From: My Lovely**_

 _Yuugo? Is that you knocking? If so, come on in. I'm just getting dressed, don't want you to stay out in the cold too long. :)_

He chuckled and opened the door, walking in.

"Hey Rin!" He called so he could confirm that it was him.

"Hey Yuugo! I'll be down in a minute! Just looking for a shirt!" Rin's cheerful voice chimed like a melody from upstairs. He smiled and sat down on the sofa in the living room, tidying the some of the flowers that were slightly crumpled from being in a side harness. He stood up when he heard her quick footsteps coming down the stairs, he held the flower bouquet behind his back so she wouldn't see it.

There she was, his beautiful Rin at the bottom of the stairs with a cheery smile looking at him. Her short green hair was pulled into a pretty up-do (as possible as it was for her short hair) She had a navy coloured knee length flowy skirt on with small imprints of lilies on the bottom, a pair of black tights and a light pink with blue accent dress shirt. On top of that, she had the earrings in that he bought her for her birthday last year. She looked like a goddess to him, a perfect angel.

"Good Morning!" She chimed happily, since it wasn't quite noon yet.

"Good morning Rin." Yuugo smiled back and held out the bouquet of lilies to her. Her already happy face lit up with more happiness and excitement. She gently took the bouquet and gave them a hug before pecking Yuugo on the cheek.

"I'll put these in a vase so they stay as pretty as long as they can." Rin smiled and walked into the kitchen, filling a vase up and setting the flowers in.

"Let me go put these in my room~" She added and went up the small flight of stairs to put the flowers in her room. She came back down with her bike helmet in her arm with a smile.

"Soooo~ where did you have planned? Or are we gaming again like last year?" She asked with a chuckle, bringing up last Valentine's Day, where Rin had gone to Yuugo's house and they played video games until the crack of dawn then slept for the whole day; then they paid for it the next day at school by being exhausted.

"I have somewhere planned, do you doubt me?" Yuugo teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Stick your tongue out like that I'll force it back in~" Rin commented with a sly wink, causing Yuugo to pout, she adored teasing him. The two prepared on the motorcycle and left off to wherever Yuugo planned on taking them. He had two places, a *Playdium and a restaurant. Since she loved gaming, a Playdium would be a fun first place. He had a $100 gift card to the arcade, so why not take Rin there?

Arriving in the parking lot of the Playdium, he smiled and held the card up to Rin.

"What's this?" Rin asked, taking the card and looking at it.

"It's a $100 gift card for the arcade here, I thought you'd like to play some of the games in there." Yuugo grinned brightly and held onto her hands which were holding the card.

"Sounds awesome! I'm down for it!" Rin cheered and took her helmet off, following Yuugo into the building. They spent a few hours inside of the arcade, playing against each other and playing co-op games.

"Here Rin, I got one of these from the crane machines." Yuugo smiled, handing a small capsule to her.

"Aren't those things rigged to lose?" She asked, opening it and her eyes widened seeing the lovely silver and pink hair clip that was in the capsule.

"I'm good at them." Yuugo smiled and took the hair clip out and put it in her soft green bangs.

"Goes with your outfit too." He smiled, she tugged on his arm and went to the same claw machine.

"I'll get something too!" She huffed determined. Around ten dollars later she looked to Yuugo defeated.

"I can't… Can't get anything…" Yuugo patted her shoulder and swiped the card again to start another round, rotating the claw and catching this time in a lucky stroke, two small capsules.

"Amazing Yuugo!" Rin said in awe at Yuugo's crane machine skills. He handed one to her and held one himself, the two opening in synchronization, surprisingly revealing matching bracelets. A silver chain with yellow, blue, green and pink beads on them.

"Wooow! Matching too?!" Rin gasped, astounded at such a stroke of luck. She smiled brightly and put her bracelet on, putting Yuugo's on his wrist. Yuugo took his phone out to check the time.

"Hey Rin, I know it's a blast here, but want to go get dinner? I reserved us a spot at a restaurant." Yuugo smiled at her, she smiled and nodded, picking her helmet back up again and heading with Yuugo outside back to the motorcycle.

Arriving at the restaurant, they were led to the reserved seat that was out on a balcony, it wasn't too cold outside, but a pleasant cool temperature.

"Wooow… Such a pretty view up here…" Rin commented and smiled to Yuugo.

"I'm so happy you took me out today, I've had a blast! This restaurant looks like a fancy one too, and here we are; two teenagers in a sophisticated atmosphere." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Yuugo smiled and nodded.

The pair ordered their dinner, ate and chatted. The end of the dinner was what Yuugo was waiting for.

"I'm so happy Yuugo, today has been so much fun!" Rin smiled and held onto one of Yuugo's hands as they went back to the motorcycle. The drive back to Rin's house was a nice calm ride, there weren't many people out on the road, which was nice. He pulled into the driveway at Rin's and the two got off.

"Hey Rin…" Yuugo began, Rin looked at him with a smile.

"I had a lot of fun today too, but there's one more thing that I have to do for you." He continued.

"Yuugo, you don't have to." Rin grinned and hugged him.

"You do so much for me already." There she goes again, being humble.

"No… This is special." Yuugo smiled and handed her a small ring box. Her eyes widened looking at the nicely decorated navy blue ring box. She opened it and gave a gasp. The ring was nothing significant, just a simple silver ring with a light green gem in it.

"It's a Promise Ring." Yuugo smiled, a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's a promise that I'll definitely spend the rest of my life with you…" He smiled and looked at her wide hazel eyes.

"Yuugo…" She squeaked, tears in her eyes, she flung herself onto him to hug him. Yuugo smiled and hugged her tightly back, spinning her gently.

"This is so sweet…" Rin commented and put the ring on her finger then admired it, before she looked back up and Yuugo and gave him a very happy and passionate kiss.

The two shared a kiss under the very clear and beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1276**

 **AFTER AN: And that was To My Lovely, more shorts will be coming soon :)**

 **(I was informed that drabbles are only 100 words? Is that true?)**

 **{ALSO; IF ANY OF YOU HAVE REQUESTS, LET ME KNOW :) OKAY?}**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	9. Juggling Friends For Fun

**BEFORE AN: I was requested to do something with Shun and Dennis, it's not just them. Yuuto, Ruri and Sora are in this as well. I was unaware of how you wanted me to portray them, so I did it as kinda friends. I hope you don't mind~!**

 **Also an update on my health (in case any of you care) I'm a lot better now, I still can't go to work and I'll be back on track again within the next week.**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Shun sighed and leaned back in his chair as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. He stood to leave and pick up his younger sister and best friend, and their new house mate Sora when a certain red haired teen stood in the way of Shun. A classmate of his, Dennis Macfield.

"Yo, Kurosaki, mind if I join you?" Dennis grinned, he was like Yuuto's friend Yuya, striving to be an actor, he was indeed friends with Shun (or so he claimed he was friends with him) and Shun didn't hate the other teen's presence, he just preferred others.

"I don't see why not." Shun flatly responded to the red-head. Dennis smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder with a grin. Dennis got a long with just about anyone. No matter how the person was. As they walked to the middle school where Ruri, Yuuto and many, many other students they knew went to, Dennis began chatting about nonsense in Shun's opinion. About actors and movies, Shun wasn't much a movie or television watcher, more of a reader. So he hardly knew the people that Dennis rambled on about.

"Big brother~!" Ruri chimed in a happy tone, waving at the pair as they approached the gates of the school. Yuuto was leaned against a tree, checking his phone, they seemed to be waiting for Sora since Shun didn't see the small bluenette around.

"Oh hello Macfield~" Ruri smiled, bowing slightly to Dennis, he returned a bow with a smile.

"Kurosaki, wanna properly introduce me to your little angel of a sister~?" Dennis cheekily whispered, earning a punch in the face by both Shun and Yuuto. He somehow had heard Dennis say that.

"Oh my! What did he say?" Ruri asked innocently, to which Dennis sat up, a large bruise forming on his cheeks already from getting punched by two rather strong teens.

"I said I'd like to get to know you better, young angel Kurosaki~" Dennis said, winking at Ruri, her sweet look didn't falter in the slightest as she walked over to Dennis and crouched down in front of him, offering a hand to help him up, to which he quickly and gladly accepted but then regretted when she spun his arm behind his back in what looked like a painful position.

"My name is Ruri Kurosaki. Macfield. You've met me before numerous times, don't be such a flit, mmkay? I'm not interested in you in the slightest, Macfield." Ruri said in a very sweet tone, her delicate expression not changing in the slightest as she twisted his arm a bit more, to which he yelped and nodded.

"Yes yes! I was teasing Ruri! Teasi-OW!" Dennis laughed as she twisted his arm then let go. He rubbed his wrist and looked at Shun.

"You've got quite the powerful little sister…" He smiled, Shun nodded as if he was proud of her. Then Dennis looked to Yuuto.

"You've got quite the powerful girlfriend." He smiled, Shun snapped his head and glared an evil look to Yuuto.

"WAIT?! WHA- DENNIS THAT'S NOT-!" Yuuto gasped and blushed darkly and shoved Dennis away from them, he twirled, grabbed Ruri's wrist and spun her into Yuuto. Causing Yuuto and Ruri to accidently kiss. They two blinked and blushed, snapping back away from each other. Yuuto jumped when he heard Shun's knuckles crack in an aggressive manner.

"Toodaloooooooo love birds and protective brother~~" Dennis chimed and twirled, trotting away towards his house.

"SHUN! THAT WAS- I SWEAR!" Yuuto began, trying to defend his life from his best friend's wrath for such a 'crime'. Ruri simply stood there, her face nearly a tomato coloured as she held her fingers to her lips and looked at the ground.

Shun grabbed Yuuto's shoulder and leaned in closer to him, still looking pissed.

"I approve of you going out with her. But if you do ANYTHING at all to break my sister's heart, I'll make it like you never existed."

"Y-y-yes Shun…" Yuuto said nervously, he knew Shun could do it, despite them being best friends, his sister was his first priority. Dennis turned the corner and smiled at Sora, who was sitting against the wall like he was waiting for him.

"You had to do allllll of that, huh?" Sora sighed, crossing his arms and looking up at Dennis.

"Aw come on Sora, you love me." Dennis chuckled, Sora just pouted and looked away, starting to walk away.

"Oh come on Sora!" Dennis sighed and caught up to him.

"I said I'd sneak you into the Deadpool movie, so I will." He smiled and winked, flipping out two tickets.

"But you gotta say iiiit." Dennis smiled, holding the tickets out the much smaller teens jumping reach.

"I love you too you moron now let's go see this movie! Don't tease!" Sora huffed and pouted, kicking Dennis' shin then kissing his cheek with a cute smile.

* * *

 **Word Count: 822**

 **AFTER AN: I do ship DennisxSora as long as it's done nicely (I'm not one for abusive relationships {like most DennisxSora I see}) So I made them a kinda cute thing (?) I hope you enjoyed!**

 **{I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS FOR THIS LITTLE MINI-AU-NIVERSE, just let me know, okay? :) }**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	10. Saying Goodbye pt1

**BEFORE AN: I was requested to do something that involved Dennis having a conflict so here it is! :) Part 1/2**

 _ **Update on my health: I'm back into the swing of things and I'm back at work! I'm alright now! ;D**_

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Dennis sighed and leaned back against the tree outside in the schoolyard during lunch break, looking at the note in his hand. No matter how many times he re-read it he still didn't understand… Didn't understand why. He sighed and leaned back, finally having enough of the letter, to which looking up in the tree was Kurosaki Shun sitting in it. Dennis yelped and jumped, Shun looked down at him.

"S-sorry Kurosaki! I didn't expect to see you up there." Dennis chuckled nervously, Shun just looked at him.

"I'm always up here during lunch hour…" Shun blandly said, Dennis nodded and looked back down at the latter, how many times had he read it over? Shun moved and dropped from the tree, then sat beside Dennis.

"I've never seen such a grim look on your face, what's up?" Shun asked, a very faint hint of concern in his tone, he always seemed like he didn't care. In truth, Shun would actually consider Dennis a friend, not a close one, but a friend none the less. Dennis considered Shun a friend but he wasn't sure if Shun thought the same. But he felt like he could trust telling Shun and maybe find some comfort.

"Ah… My parents gave me this this morning…" Dennis chuckled sadly and waved the letter slightly. Shun raised an eyebrow at the letter, he had no idea what it was. He could only assume that it wasn't all that good.

"My parents…" Dennis began, biting his lip and took a deep breath.

"My parents are sending me off to a boarding school the start of the new semester… I'll be leaving not just this school but the whole country…" Dennis sighed, looking down at the letter with a sad look.

"I've gotta leave all my friends and move hallway across the world..." Shun was a little speechless, he knew moving away from friends and family is probably tough on someone, especially a teenager like Dennis. Moving to another city would be tough, but a whole other country? Harsh. Shun internally sighed and pat Dennis' shoulder.

"When do you leave specifically, there's only one more week left of the semester…" Shun asked, looking at Dennis.

"About three days after the break starts…" Dennis sighed, he actually looked grim which was a look no one seen since he was such a cheery guy.

"I've gotta say goodbye to all of my friends and… Shun… I don't want to… I want to keep hanging out with you and your sister and everyone else… I'm going to miss everyone so much… And I didn't even want to go to a boarding school… My parents decided this for me for… Whatever reasons!" Dennis said actually raising his voice and tearing up slightly, he didn't want this, he didn't want to be sent away from his friends.

"Dennis… How about this. The day break starts, come over alright?" Shun suggested to Dennis, Dennis' eyes lit up as he looked at Shun. Shun was… Inviting him over?

"Sure…" Dennis smiled slightly at Shun, Shun patted Dennis' shoulder and stood up as he heard the warning bell chime.

"Come on Dennis, don't be late." Shun said as he began walking off. Dennis smiled and got up, stuffing the letter in his pocket and running after Shun with a large grin.

* * *

 **Word Count: 555**

 **AFTER AN: SECOND PART COMING SOON!**

 **{If you have any writing requests for this section of Arc-V drabbles comment 'em and I'll do my best!}**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	11. Saying Goodbye pt2

**BEFORE AN: The second half of Saying Goodbye 2/2**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Dennis headed over to Kurosaki's house. A few days ago he had offered that he went over before he had to move out of the country for boarding school. Dennis wasn't happy about that, but Shun inviting him over for whatever reason made him feel a bit better. He sighed and continued onward.

"Am I clear?" Shun said, looking at all the younger teens in front and around him.

"Yessir!" They all cheered.

"Big brother, do you think this will work?" Ruri asked, looking at Shun. Shun nodded.

"I'm sure it will."

Dennis arrived at the small house and raised a hand to knock on the door, he did so and got silence. _This is the time he said I should be over? Noon… Yeah it is…_ He said to himself, looking at his phone. Within a few minutes of standing there, when the door was opened by Shun.

"Hey!" Dennis smiled, Shun greeted with a nod.

"Come on in." Shun said, allowing Dennis inside, he noticed it was really dark.

"Hey Shun… Why is it so da-" Dennis began before the lights turned on to reveal nearly everyone that Dennis had been acquainted with. Sora, Ruri, Rin, Serena, Yuuri, Yuuto, Yuugo, Yuya, and Yuzu.

"DENNIS!" They all cheered, some more cheery than the others (looking at you Yuuto and Yuuri) Dennis blinked in surprise.

"Big brother suggested that since you'll be leaving, we ough'ta give you a goodbye party to remember! We've got snacks, movies, games and we'll take a lot of photos!" Ruri cheered walking up to Dennis and kissing his cheek with a smile and handing him an envelope. Dennis blinked, still a little stunned before he opened it. It was a card, more like a little tiny booklet. Each page had something written on it from someone, an entire book of 'good luck' and 'will miss you lots' from them, it brightened Dennis' heart a bit.

The afternoon into the evening was spent chatting, playing both board and video games, party games, took a ton of photos on Ruri's Polaroid cameras. Dennis got to get a photo with each and every person there. The night was full of memories that Dennis was sure he'd never forget. Lastly, as the night came to an end, the wildness and cheeriness began to die down, so did Dennis' spirits a tad.

He knew he was going to have to… He knew he was going to have to say goodbye tonight to everyone, and potentially never see them again. It depressed him really.

"Allllriiiiigggghhhhttt~!" Ruri cheered, clapping her hands together, everyone's attention went to her.

"For the last thing we'll do before saying goodbye, we're going to take one big photo! One on the Polaroid so Dennis can keep it, then with a digital camera so I'll send everyone a copy! But Dennis gets the Polaroid photo!" Ruri smiled and began to set up both cameras.

"Everyone all gather around Dennis! Dennis be in the middle! I'll set the timers when everyone's ready! Alright?" She smiled, waiting for everyone to get set, when everyone did she clicked both buttons to start the timer, the cameras blinking for the timers then taking the photos. The Polaroid spit the photo out and Ruri went over to it to wave it around, before smiling and turning it over, then signing it, handing it around for everyone else to sign. Once they all signed she handed it to Dennis.

"We'll miss you a lot Dennis, but remember we're always with you in your memories and heart!" She beamed, as well as everyone else smiling at him. He was no doubt crying, he was so happy that these people cared, Yuya called a group hug and everyone gave him a big hug.

Then everyone began heading home, Dennis gave all who left either a high five or a hug, until Sora, Yuuto, Shun and Ruri were the ones left (because they lived there) Dennis smiled at them and gave them all hugs, giving Sora a kiss on the cheek then he looked up at Shun.

"Hey… Shun… Thanks a bunch… I'm never going to forget this… And if I get the chance to come back, I'll totally come back to see you all! I promise that. Thank you so much for this!" Dennis cheered and smiled, hugging Shun, he accepted it. Shun and Ruri say Dennis out, saying goodbye.

But it's okay, he knew it was going to be fine. He had photos and a small book of all his friends. He knew even if he wouldn't see them for a while, they'd be, like Ruri said in his memories and heart. He was going away, but not forever.

 **If done right… Saying goodbye isn't all that bad…**

* * *

 **Word Count: 793**

 **AFTER AN: I had time to write two chapters close together? :o bravo me.**

 **And Dennis is gooooone, awwww...**

 **{If you have any requests to go into this drabble section, let me know! :3}**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	12. IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ! 20160331

_**VERY IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

Hello everyone. My name is Anna, I'm Alyss' younger sister. She gave me a note to post for all of you letting you all know what is going on.

 **1.** Alyss is in the hospital again, she had both a seizure and an asthma attack while at her work, she's still in the hospital recovering.

 **2.** She wishes for me to let you know that the drabbles she writes don't necessarily interlock with each other. So what happens in one won't necessarily affect another.

 **3.** She wants me to ask that if you have any requests for writing that you let her know in comments so when she's home recovering; she will have something to do with her time other than sleep.

 **4.** She apologizes for leaving you all hanging without word, she doesn't like to do such a thing but her immune system isn't exactly the best out there.

Please send some love our way so Alyss can recover faster

 _~Anna_


	13. IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ! 20160524

Hello everyone, Alyss is here. Yes it is me.

I want to apologize so deeply for being gone for such a long time.

I thankfully seen that my little sister Anna had told you all what had happened like I asked.

But regrettably so, I have to inform you all that my health is declining so severely that I will probably not have a lot of time anymore for writing fanfictions of any sort.

Also I'm missing quite a few memories, and I'm forgetting a LOT of things….

Though I'm currently home, I'm hooked up to a breathing apparatus, and I'm not liking this.

I will do my absolute best to continue to create fanfictions whilst being home.

So I will write both requests (as long as you give me some sort of prompt for it) and my own ideas.

So please accept my apology, I'm truly sorry…

Thank you forbearing with me and taking the time to read this (If you do)

~Alyss 3


End file.
